


in love with him.

by BrimiMay39



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dating, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but seriously i dont think this is fluff, k i should be sleeping but oh well lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrimiMay39/pseuds/BrimiMay39
Summary: Five wants to ask Klaus on a date but fails.I swear I don't write summaries like these, I'm too lazy ssfhhfashn-
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 47





	in love with him.

↳ ੈ‧₊˚| ᵃᵈᵘˡᵗ! ᶠⁱᵛᵉ ┊͙  
  


︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶༉‧₊˚.

When it comes to dating, Five isn't very good at it, as he say. It's complicated. Sure, he... dated Dolores but she was good, didn't argue with him all the time. She was very calm, yet she still judges you... without saying anything. If you don't know who Dolores is, she's Five's ex-girlfriend. She's a mannequin. Yes. She used to be Five's girlfriend, they were happy but Five decided to put her back where she once belonged. They said their goodbyes and... that was all, I guess. The end of their story.

Months later, the Hargreeves were back as a family (without Reginald, of course) and started living in the mansion. But Five has been having weird feelings when it comes to Klaus. He knows what he's feeling but... he's denying. No, he does not like his brother. It'll go away. Right? Well, Klaus _isn't_ his biological brother, after all. Sure, they grew up together as brothers but it isn't bad, right?

"Five, what are you doing here?" A voice asked. Five snapped out of his thoughts and looked around to see who it was. Ah, speak of the devil. It was Klaus. Five smiled softly, "Oh, I'm just enjoying the sunset." 

Klaus smiled and nodded, he walked up to him, looking at the beautiful sunset. They were in the rooftop, five goes there to think or escape from his siblings. Especially Klaus. But, that plan failed didn't it? 

"You know, when you were... away, Vanya and I used to come here and ... wait for you to come back, but you didn't. We got tired of waiting and decided that you were really _gone_. "

"Oh."

"Yeah well, at least you came back." Klaus smiled.

"Yeah. That's right." Five whispered. 

Does he want to ask him? Ask him on a date? Yes. He's going to do it.

"Kla-"

As soon as he tried to speak, the door was opened by Vanya. Great.

"Hey, guys. Mom said it's time for dinner." She said. 

"Oh! Dinner. Did mom-"

"Yes, she cooked your favourite, Klaus," she laughed, "Now, come on. Let's go eat."

"Five?"

He looked up from his book ,"yes, sw- Klaus?"

"It's nearly midnight. You need to sleep, you know." He was wearing his pajamas, it was big for him. Five thought he looked cute on them. Five rubbed his forehead, sighing. He looked at his watch, It was 11:45 pm. Okay, maybe he'll hit the bay early. 

"Alright. I supposed I need to rest." He said, putting down his pen. "Of course you do, silly. You don't have to say here all night, you know. "Klaus said, blushing. Wait, he's blushing? Why is he blushing? Five turned off the lamp and exited the room, "Wait, Five. Can I sleep in your room?"

"Why is that?"

"...Without Ben, I... tend to have a lot of nightmares. Can I sleep? Just for tonight?"

Klaus was giving him the puppy eyes. Now, that's unfair. Five looking a bit flustered, he sighed, "Alright. You can stay."

The next morning, Five woke up very early. That was a start. He finds Klaus sleeping peacefully next to him, hugging a pillow. Five felt like he might melt by the sight in front of him, he smiled. Five carefully tucked some of Klaus' hair behind his ear, scared that he might wake him up.

"I wish you were mine, Klaus." He whispered before getting out of bed. After doing his daily routine, he made sure Klaus had a blanket over him. After all, it's cold. He smiled and walked out of the room. But little does he know, the sleeping beauty heard what he said.


End file.
